You Are Empty
| genre = First-person shooter | modes = Single-player | platforms = Microsoft Windows | director = Yuriy Dobronravin | programmer = Pavel Muzok Yuriy Dobronravin Andrei Frolov }} You Are Empty is a first-person shooter video game by Ukrainian developers Mandel ArtPlains and Digital Spray Studios. It was published by 1C Company in 2006 and by Atari in English in 2007. The game is set in an alternate-history Soviet Union. It begins with the protagonist waking up in a ruined hospital, and it soon becomes clear that the populace has been afflicted by mutation and madness. He then must battle to stay alive and unravel the mystery. Gameplay You Are Empty features basic first-person shooter gameplay. Players can acquire a variety of both melee weapons and firearms, mostly based on real-world weapons such as a Mauser C96 pistol or PPSh-41 sub-machine gun. The sole exception to realism being the large electric gun, the last weapon the player receives. Synopsis Setting You Are Empty takes place in 1955 in alternative Soviet Union, where Joseph Stalin still reigns. In an attempt to ensure the global victory of Communism, the government has constructed a massive psychic antenna to broadcast a reality-altering signal designed to transform the population of the Soviet Union into supermen. However, the experiment goes horribly wrong, and most of the population is either killed or transformed into homicidal mutants. The game's cutscenes flesh out the backstory by telling the life story of the master scientist responsible for the disaster. As a young boy, the scientist discovers that he has psychic powers that allow him to control other living beings. Becoming a scientific protégé, he develops plans for a massive psychic antenna that would amplify his power and broadcast it across the world, initiating a Great Transformation of humanity. The scientist also believes that he is a New Man, which is not directly stated in the cutscenes but its rather hinted in them because during every cutscene the scientist must master his own limits. Plot The game's protagonist is a mid–rank military officer who has an accident at his place of work. While he is unconscious, something happens and when he wakes up in a hospital he finds many homicidal mutants and the world in ruin. He fights with many homicidal mutants and investigates. He rarely meets with other survivors and encounters many surviving soldiers of the Soviet Army that are hostile to him and attempt to bring him to the high-ranking officer who tells him about the backstory behind this calamity before committing suicide. The information brings the protagonist to the massive psychic antenna facility to meet the master scientist, who tells him that he has to use the antenna to rewind time back to before the disaster happens and kill the scientist before taking the plan to the Soviet leadership. To save the world, he rewinds time back and shoots the scientist in the head, after that he is beaten down by Stalin's bodyguards. Development You are Empty lacks any lighting or shader effects, and relies entirely on flat textures for the game's visuals. At E3 2006 the developers of You Are Empty gave GameSpot a private screening of the game. GameSpot expressed interest in the physics engine, saying that it might "have some unexpected consequences". There is a graphic problem with the latest Nvidia drivers (resulting in a white checker board corruption in the game). Before a patch was released, the developer suggested the players install an older Nvidia driver that was included in the game to solve the problem.You are Empty - Page 2 - Official 1C Company forum Retrieved 25 March 2019. Reception The game received generally negative reviews from critics. On the review aggregator GameRankings, the game had an average score of 40% based on 15 reviews. On Metacritic, the game had an average score of 34 out of 100, based on 14 reviews. Brett Todd of GameSpot gave the game a rating of 1.5 out of 10, stating "It's hard to imagine how anybody could make the Stalin-era Soviet Union less appealing than it was in reality, but You Are Empty sure does the trick." Todd described the game as an "atrocity" and a "painful exercise in shooter stupidity." Todd opined the English translations from the original Russian are "awful", the game has a slow, boring pace, the monsters are "mostly ripped off from other games" (mentioning Doom, Painkiller, Serious Sam, Silent Hill, and Redneck Rampage), and the missions are "geared around hunts for keys and levers." Todd did say that "some of the music can be effectively creepy." Todd ended his review by saying, "the nihilistic name of the game is never explained. Now move on with your life and try to pretend that games like You Are Empty don't exist." References External links *Official website *Official website (Atari) * Category:2006 video games Category:Alternate history video games Category:First-person shooters Category:Cold War video games Category:Lua-scripted video games Category:Post-apocalyptic video games Category:Video games developed in Ukraine Category:Video games set in the Soviet Union Category:Video games set in Moscow Category:Video games set in the 1950s Category:Video games set in 1955 Category:Windows-only games